


lightning strikes (maybe once, maybe twice)

by aphantasiac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cold, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Spiders, Thunderstorms, Winter, beach, heights, sick, the title is from a fleetwood mac song but the song has no connection to this so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: jackie and jan find out something new about each other every day.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 36
Kudos: 98





	1. storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: storms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 6am and there's thunderstorm happening outside, so theres the inspiration for this i guess. maybe ill make this into a little series about them finding out little things about each other like this, we'll see. enjoy!

Jan gets home later than usual thanks to the sudden roaring storm outside.

She thought maybe if she left earlier, she could get back home before it started to pour. She had just packed up her things and said bye to Nicky and Gigi and was ready to walk out the door when the rain started to fall, heavy and fast on the pavement outside the diner. 

So Jan decided instead to wait it out a bit, hope it would go away or at least lighten up. 

She sends a text to Jackie, who is waiting at home in their lovely new apartment. It's been three weeks since they moved in, and it's been glorious.

JS: gonna be a little late tonight, sorry babe

JC: :( 

Jan pouts a little at the frown emoji Jackie sends back right away. Jan doesn't wanna be here anymore either, she's rather be at home cuddling on the couch. and watching Netflix.

Thirty minuets pass and the rain does lift a little, but the thunder seems to get louder. Not that Jan minds, she actually finds the loud rolling noise to be very comforting sometimes. It's like the voice of the sky, belting it's notes out for the world to hear, similar to Jan when she's on stage.

However, Jan knows that the rain probably wont be this light forever. She makes her escape, with a purple umbrella and a speedy walk until she's approaching her apartment building.

When Jan opens the door, the place is dark. The last rays of light through the windows makes it so Jan can just barely see around her. She flicks on a light, shakes off her umbrella and closes the door. 

"I'm home!" Jan calls out in a sing-song voice, expecting the Persian beauty to emerge from wherever she's hiding.

Jan waits for a moment. No answer, no foot steps. Just loud, rolling thunder that rattles the windows.

Jan puts her bag and umbrella down on the table beside the door and pulls of her jacket while she walks into the living room. There's no lights on anywhere that Jan could see, no sign of her girlfriend anywhere. A sharp pinch of panic nips at Jan's heart.

"Jackie?" 

This time, there's an answer, distant and coming from the direction of their bedroom.

"I'm in here!"

Jan lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Jackie's here and she's safe, but something sounds off about her lover's voice. It's a higher pitch than usual, and almost sounds stressed. Jan toes off her shoes and pads on the balls of her feet into the bedroom to investigate.

The light is off in there, and Jackie isn't on the bed like Jan assumed she would be. Actually, she's no where in the room itself. It isn't until Jan spots a discarded book on the floor of the connected bathroom and peaks her head in there that she finds her.

There's Jackie, a mess of unbrushed brown curls and baggy pajamas, sitting in the empty bathtub with her knees pulled up to her chest. She lifts her head when she hears Jan enter the bathroom, and Jan can see her teary brown eyes and and panicked face.

"Babe, what hap-"

Jan doesn't get to finish that question. There's a strike of lightning and a giant crash of thunder, probably the loudest yet. Jackie shrieks, cowers in on herself, and Jan gets her answer. 

Jackie's afraid of the storm. Jan would have never guessed, but then maybe its not that surprising.

"Oh, Jackie, baby." Jan sits on the edge of the tub, reaches a hand down to tangle in the knotted brown locks. Jan can feel her trembling, and her heart sincerely aches for her. "It's okay, you're safe." 

Jackie looks up at Jan, then pressed her face against her thigh and Jan can feel the tears seep through her jeans. 

"This is so pathetic," Jackie sniffles, her voice muffled, "I'm sorry."

Jan frowns, stands up and then kneels down outside of the bathtub so she's level with Jackie. She places her hands on either side of Jackie's face, caresses the skin gently and smiles.

"Hey, look at me. You have nothing to apologize for, love, okay?" Jan's voice is soft, and Jackie nods. Jan leans forward, presses a short kiss to her lips and then stands up.

"Come on, lets go lay down, yeah? I'll even be the big spoon tonight." Jan has a big grin on her face and Jackie can't help but smile, chuckle a little and wipe her face. She stands as well, steps out of the tub.

There's another crack of thunder and Jackie yelps, flinches, and almost crumbles to the floor. Jan catches her and keeps her upright, and Jackie clings to her. 

"It's alright, I got you. I got you." Jan whispers softly, stroking the shaking girl's long hair. And then she hooks her arm under Jackie's knees, effectively picking her up bridal style only to set her down on the bed a couple of seconds later.

Jan takes a moment to change out of her work clothes and into some comfortable clothes as well. Jackie must have gotten distracted watching her, because she doesn't yell as loud when the next one hits. 

Jan crawls into bed with her, grabs the remote and pulls the comforter over them. And, as promised before, Jan takes her position behind Jackie with her arms wrapped securely around her as the big spoon. Jan pulls up Disney+ on the t.v. and puts on Aladdin, as Jackie requests.

Jackie's calmed down a considerable amount now. Her eyes aren't watering anymore, her body isn't trembling. More flashes of light outside their window and thuds of thunder happen and Jackie only whimpers and jumps a little, tries to push her body closer into Jan's safe arms.

"How are you not scared? It's so...loud and unsettling."

Jan chuckles, "Because I am also loud and unsettling. We are one in the same."

Jackie laughs and shakes her head. "You are not! Well, loud maybe- but not unsettling!"

They laugh for a moment, until Jackie feels Jan shrug behind her. 

"I don't know. I just like it. It's like the sky is singing to me. Makes me want to just sing back to it." 

Jackie's face softens, and she shifts in Jan's arms to look at her. "That's beautiful. Like, really poetic."

Jan shrugs again, presses a kiss to Jackie's messy hair. "Hey, they don't call me 'the girl next door plus so much more' for nothing."

Jackie laughs again, shakes her head. "You call yourself that."

Jan's mouth hangs open, but she's silent as she fails to come up with a comeback.

"Shush, watch your princess movie."

Jackie smiles triumphantly, turns her attention back to the movie. The thunder still rattles outside but has gotten much quieter once again. Jackie still jumps each time, as if she's expecting the whole world to crash down on her. It isn't until Jackie stops reacting all together that Jan realizes the brunette has fallen asleep. She turns down the t.v. volume and snuggles closer to the warm body beside her, and joins her in the land of dreams,

\--- 

Jackie wakes up to birds chirping and rays of sunlight showering the room.

She rubs her eyes and rolls over, her body coming in contact with the other sleeping woman, and Jackie smiles. Jan looks peaceful in her sleep, the warm sunny glow giving her an appearance that is purely angelic. 

Jackie thinks back to the night before, how Jan took care of her even when she was a trembling mess.

_Her personal guardian angel, here on Earth._

"Thank you, Jan." Jackie whispers, even though she knows Jan is sound asleep and can't hear her. "I love you."


	2. spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: spiders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to continue this little series of jackie and jan finding out things about the other. if you have topic suggestions, feel free to drop them :} enjoy

Jackie wakes to a terrified shriek from outside her door.  
  
She jumps awake, and the harsh rays of the sun filtering through the window makes her eyes flutter and water in the corners. She wipes the wetness and sleep out from her eyes and looks around. Confusion twists in her mind as she tries to process why she's awake now and not in her dreamd having tea with an alien on mars. Her hand reaches for Jan but the blonde is missing from her side of the bed. As if on que, to answer the questions in her head, there's another short set of screams and squeaks that come through the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Jan? You alright?"   
  
Jackie winces at the scratchy sound of her voice, and the subtle burning brings to attention how dry her mouth is. She waits for an answer and doesn't get one for a solid minuet. A drip of fear spreads in her head, and a million terrible scenarios bloom in her mind. And then she hears Jan calling out to her and at least half of those are cut from her mind.  
  
She pushes her legs out from under the plush white comforter and brings herself to her feet. The carpet of their room muffles her footfalls as she walks towards the door, but outside she can her the patter of quick feet against wooden floors heading right towards the room. Jackie opens the door, and is met with a shaken up Jan practically jumping into her arms. She's shaking just slightly, whimpering Jackie's name against her shoulder.   
  
"Jan, what happened? Why are you freaking out?" Jackie asks, leaning her head back and trying to get a look at Jan.  
  
Jan lifts her head, and her almond brown eyes are wide, but not teary. "Don't laugh?"  
  
Jackie scrunches her eyebrows. "Why would I laugh?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Okay, alright, I promise I won't laugh. What's wrong?"  
  
Jan unlatches from Jackie but grabs her hand and leads her into their kitchen. As they get closer and closer, Jan's steps seem to get more and more hesitant, and she peers around the door way. The fear Jackie once felt upon hearing Jan scream has drained out now, but she's more than curious so see what has Jan so frightened.  
  
"There! Right there!" Jan is pointing, squealing in disgust, and Jackie walks around her to see what the fuss is about. "Jackie, it's _huge_!"  
  
Jackie follows the line of Jan's finger all the way to the coffee pot. More specifically, the handle, where a small spider tries to blend into the black plastic. Jackie's shoulder fall, the tenseness she didn't even know existed falling away. Jan had made it seem like there was a monster in the kitchen, a snake or a rat or even a giant tarantula. In reality, the spider is really no bigger than the pad of Jackie's thumb, and she turns her head to look and Jan with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Jan, it's just a spider."  
  
"It crawled on my hand! It's gross! It could have been poisonous, it could have _killed_ me!"   
  
Jackie bites her bottom lip, holding back a laugh solely because she promised Jan she wouldn't. She rolls her eyes dramatically, and walks over to grab some paper towels to squish it and get rid of it.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Jackie stops, looks at her again with an expectant look. Jan frowns, and her fingers pick at the bottom hem of her t-shirt.  
  
"Don't kill it. Just...put it outside?"  
  
Jackie's heart swells at the request. Even with a little insignificant creature like this spider, Jan is still thinking about it's life and the pain it would feel. Jan is so genuinely good, and Jackie can't bring herself to refuse the request. She grabs a paper towel and a plastic cup and walks over to the coffee pot. Very carefully, she pushes the tiny arachnid to crawl into the cup, and traps it in with the paper. Jan takes a few steps back as Jackie passes by her to get to the front door. Jackie only takes a couple steps outside before she opens the cup again and gently shakes the spider out and onto the concrete, and watches the bug scurry away. She closes the door again, and Jan is waiting right behind her with a bashful smile on her face.  
  
"My hero." Jan mumbles, leans forward and kisses Jackie's cheek, and the brunette blooms with pride.  
  
"I believe you were making coffee?" Jackie asks after a moment, and Jan's eyes widen comically with her smile.  
  
"Nu-uh, I am not touching that thing ever again! Spider-germs!"   
  
Jackie tosses her head back with laughter and Jan joins her. Jackie agrees to make the coffee, and sends Jan back to lay in bed and wait with a soft kiss to her nose. When Jan is gone, Jackie can't help but grin to herself, and bathes in the feeling of being Jan's metaphorical knight in shining armor while she pours two mugs of coffee.


	3. heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: heights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda running out of that good good quarantine writing motivation but i thought this would be cute! enjoy!

"Jackie _please_ can we go to the fair?"   
  
It's been three days since Jan heard about the fair that would be in town all weekend. Three days of her begging Jackie to go with her and three days of Jackie just shrugging it off. Jan saw the sign while walking home from work and it was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she got home. It was the first thing Jackie heard in the morning while they drink their coffee together and the last thing she heard when they climb into bed to go to sleep. And each time, she just shrugged her shoulders and gave a simple "Maybe."  
  
Jan wants to go so bad. She knows Jackie is joking, knows they'll probably end up going. But there's part of her brain that is not 100% sure. Her backup plan was to ask Gigi if she wanted to go, but Gigi had already promised to go with Crystal. Rock is going with Nicky and Jaida doesn't want to go at all.   
  
Jan asks again on the first night of the fair, while walking home and talking to Jackie on the phone. She knows the vague answer coming.  
  
"Maybe. I'll think about it."   
  
"Jackie!" Jan whines into the phone, a pout on her lips that's obvious in her voice.  
  
"How far out are you?"  
  
Jan rolls her eyes, Jackie's trying to change the topic again. "Five minuets. Coming down the street now."  
  
"I see you in a few then."   
  
The line cuts off, and Jan rolls her eyes and tucks her phone into her pocket. The potential of a sweet fair date with the perfect ferris wheel kiss is just too good, and Jan really thought Jackie would agree. Jackie just loves to keep her waiting and Jan is not good at being patient. A frown sticks to her face while she walks up to their apartment, turns the key in the lock and pushes the door open. If begging wont work, maybe a little puppy-dog eyes will.  
  
"Hi Jan!"  
  
Jan stops in the doorway, staring dumbly at her girlfriend. Jackie is standing in the living room, with a big grin and her hair pulled up in a curly brown ponytail. As Jan's eyes travel down, she looks over the short-sleeved coral button up Jackie is wearing, tucked into a patterned pair of pants that tie around her waist and flair out around her ankles. There's a brown satchel around her shoulders that matches the light brown eye shadow smoked around chocolate eyes and Jan is stuck gawking at the beauty of the woman in front of her.   
  
"Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and get changed, we have a fair to get to!" Jackie says like it's obvious.  
  
Jan squeals, jumps into Jackie's arms excitedly and presses a big kiss to her cheek. "Okay, okay, five minuets and i'll be ready!"  
  
It's more like ten minuets when Jan finally emerges from their bedroom, in jean shorts and a flowy purple tank top. Her hair has been messily braided to resemble Elsa from Frozen, and her makeup has been reapplied and Jackie doesn't mind the extra wait because Jan looks absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Come on, lets go!"  
  
\- - -  
  
The fair is a blast. They blow maybe a little too much money on tickets to buy greasy and unhealthy fair foods and go on some rides that they are technically too old for. They stop to play rigged fair games and Jackie wins Jan a stuffed purple bear in a game of balloon darts, and receives another kiss on the cheek for it. There's live music playing at every turn, and at one point Jan stops to admire the melody and wrap her arms around Jackie. It's one of the best nights Jan has had in a long time, and it's even more amazing because Jackie is there by her side.  
  
The sun seems to set so fast as they loop around the fair multiple times, covering as many things as they can. Jan intertwines her fingers with Jackie's while she bites at the pink cotton-candy in her other hand, leaning it over so Jackie can take a couple bites. The colorful lights of various attractions glow all around them, but Jan's eyes set on the true main attraction of this whole fair.  
  
"Jackie, we have to go on the ferris wheel, please!"  
  
Jackie's immediately hesitant, Jan notices it in the way Jackie bites her bottom lip and stares at the top of the giant wheel.  
  
"Do we _have_ to? It doesn't look super sturdy.."  
  
Jan chuckles. "It's safe! It wouldn't be here if it wasn't."  
  
Jackie doesn't look convinced, but she's still walking towards it with Jan's hand in her firm grip.  
  
"It's really tall..."  
  
"Please? It's my favorite part!"  
  
Jan smiles hopefully at her and Jackie couldn't say no if she tried. "Okay, just once."  
  
Jan's grin only widens as she pulls Jackie along to get into the short line. The blonde is practically bouncing with excitement while she rambles on about how her parents use to take her on the ferris wheel all the time when she was young. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of being on top of the world, looking over the tiny people and glittering lights.  
  
"I've never been on one." Jackie blurts out, and Jan's eyes go wide.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. I don't do heights."  
  
Jan already guessed that was why Jackie was so cautious about going on the ride. Jackie had mentioned before that she was also scared to fly in an airplane, and Jan couldn't blame her. It is scary, being so high up, even in just a ferris wheel, but Jan knows Jackie will end up loving it. Jan's eyes and smile go soft as she takes both of Jackie's hands in her own.   
  
"It's gonna be fine. I promise you'll love it. Do you trust me?"  
  
Jackie's not hesitant this time. "Of course!"  
  
"Then come on, it's our turn next."  
  
They step up the platform, and the young man working the machine gives a smile and takes both of their tickets. Jan climbs in first, and watches Jackie take a deep breath and step in after her. The brunette squeaks slightly as the seat rocks, but Jan grabs her hand and steadies her. Jackie sits down close to Jan, holds her hand tightly as the man secures them inside safely. The machine starts to move and then stops, and Jackie clenches her teeth and looks at Jan with big eyes.  
  
"It's okay, they're just letting more people on."  
  
The wheel moves and stops several times and it isn't until they're almost to the top that it starts to move in full circles. Jackie clings onto Jan when they get to the top, and closes her eyes while they go over move down. Jan runs a hand over Jackie's hair, talks to her about how nice the air feels and how beautiful the fair looks from the top. Jackie opens her eyes a couple of times and is met with Jan's reassuring smile but always ends up closing them when they get to the top.  
  
Jackie jumps when the ferris wheel comes to a stop and she knows they're right at the top. She's gripping so hard to Jan's arm now. Jan brings her free hand to Jackie's face, slowly lifts her head.   
  
"Jackie, open your eyes. It's beautiful!"  
  
Jan watches the brunette blink her eyes open, and she can see the fear melt away as it's replaced with amazement. Jackie looks up at the twinkling stars above them and then to the lines of buildings and trees around the fairgrounds, and then her eyes travel further down to the fair itself, and the rainbow of glimmering lights below them.  
  
And then she looks at Jan, who raises an eyebrow knowingly.  
  
"I love you Jan." Jackie breathes.  
  
Jan's eyes widen a little, and then she beams and runs her hand along the soft skin of Jackie's cheek.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Their lips meet in the most perfect romantic top-of-the-ferris-wheel moment and Jan couldn't have asked for a more perfect night.


	4. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a chapter about winter! is it winter right now? nope! is this me projecting my own hatred for cold weather? maybe!   
> in all seriousness, i have no idea where this came from but i hope you guys like it!

Jackie could feel the beginnings of winter creeping up on her slowly.   
  
She first noticed it while on a coffee date with Jan before Jan's work shift. Jackie had worn a dress, orange and short, and the cold wind nipped at her skin the whole time. Jan noticed the subtle shiver that shot up Jackie's spine and immediately wrapped her warm purple varsity jacket over Jackie's shoulders, but it didn't do much to help the chill bumps running up her legs.   
  
"What do you have against the cold, Jackie?" Jan asks, with a hot chocolate mustache that Jackie gently wipes away.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Winter and Jackie just do not mix well. The cold months have become Jackie's least favorite, but only in recent years. She remembers beautiful winters in Canada when she was a child, playing outside with the neighborhood kids, with red runny noses and thick jackets and wonky looking snowmen. The cold didn't bother her so much back then, and she can't quite remember when it changed.  
  
Now, when the tree leaves freeze off and fall to the ground, so does Jackie's mood. It dips low when she wakes up to frozen drops on the window and the first snowflakes of the year.  
  
Turning on the heat in their apartment becomes her first priority when she wakes up, because it's always so damn cold in the morning.  
  
Jan is usually scrambling to get her things together for work, and is usually running out the door to get there on time. Sometimes, if Jackie manages to sleep through her scurrying around in the morning, she'll flick on the heat when she's walking out the door so Jackie wakes up to a toasty room. But most mornings, Jackie will drag herself out of bed much earlier than she'd like, because it's too cold to fall back asleep.  
  
"I don't understand how you can live with the heat on. Why do you hate the cold?" Jan asks again, while she's brushing her hair before work.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
A half pot of coffee greets Jackie when Jan is gone and the heat is on, the other half no doubt in Jan's big travel cup, but Jackie only has one small mug of it before switching to tea. She'll curl up on the couch with at least two fluffy blankets to keep her warm while the apartment heats up, but it'll become one when the warmth of two blankets plus one of Jan's thick lavender hoodies becomes too much for her.  
  
She keeps the lights in the living room turned off because the screen on her laptop is enough to give her a headache alone. She brackets her hands around a warm mug of tea she doesn't even like, and she flips through an online textbook on Pharmacology.   
  
Going back to medical school had been the worst part, but it kept Jackie distracted from the icy outdoors that dragged her mood down.  
  
The days start to blend together with college courses in the morning and books pulled from the back corners of her bookcase in the afternoon. Jan gets home later than usual with snowflakes sprinkled in her hair and on her jacket. She greets Jackie with cold kisses on her forehead and cheeks and nose and lips until Jackie's own warmth has transferred over.  
  
Jan insists they turn off the heat for the night and Jackie's okay with it because Jan's body is warm by the time they curl up in bed together. She turns on a Disney movie, _Frozen_ , per Jan's request of course, and Jan's attention is easily caught by the blonde princess that much resembles herself. Jackie, however, is distracted by the white specks that drift down past their window.  
  
"Jackie, why do you dislike winter?" Jan whisperers sometime towards the middle of the movie.  
  
"I just....I don't know, Jan."  
  
Jackie reads herself to sleep on a Friday, when there's snow dusting the doorstep and Jan is still working at the cafe. It's busy this time of year, when everyone is craving warm coffee and hot chocolate, so Jan's hours have been changed to later nights. Jackie tries to stay awake until she gets home, and is usually successful, but her eyes grow heavy waiting to hear keys jingle outside the door.  
  
She wakes up early on Saturday and she's tucked in bed, likely thanks to Jan. She rolls over in the bed, rubs the crusted sleep out of her eyes, and kicks off the blanket because it's warm in the room.  
  
Jan isn't beside her anymore, so Jackie assumes she must have turned the heat on for her.   
  
Rays of sun light up the whole room and it feels brighter than previous days. Jackie pulls herself out of the softness of her bed and tugs at the sleeves of her large burgundy sweater. Jan is still missing, and Jackie craves the morning cuddles that she only gets on days that Jan is free from work.  
  
Jackie doesn't find Jan in the living room, or the kitchen. Instead, she finds the blonde sitting out on the balcony, in black shorts and a gray tank top.  
  
"Jan, you're gonna freeze to death out here!" Jackie says when she peeks her head outside, cold air hitting her face.  
  
The blonde doesn't respond. She just looks up at Jackie, shrugs, and then reaches for the brunette to join her.  
  
"It's cold, Jan. You're gonna get sick."  
  
"Come warm me up?"  
  
Jackie bites her bottom lip. Jan's eyes reflect streams of winter sun and her cheeks and nose are flushed red against the paleness of her skin. She looks cold, but something about how unbothered she is by the low temperature is, how naturally comfortable she looks, makes her seem so warm and welcoming to Jackie.  
  
Jackie steps outside and slides the glass door closed. Frozen air bites at her bare feet and crawl up her legs and she practically jumps onto the couch and into Jan's arms. Her skin is cold when Jackie wraps her arms around her and pulls her body close, huddling together to exchange heat before the chilly air drains them both of it. They don't speak for multiple long moments that only consist of soft hums from Jan and warm kisses on her face from Jackie.  
  
"Jan, why do you like the cold?" Jackie asks for a change.  
  
The blonde visibly thinks. Jackie can see her chewing on the inside of her cheek.  
  
"I guess...It's like watching the world restart?" Jan voices her thought out loud, while her cold finger tips trace along Jackie's thigh. "You know, everything freezes over and the snow kills everything and then it melts away and it's all green and alive again."  
  
Jackie can see her own breath, can feel the cold in her mouth while she listens but doesn't mind because Jan is a fucking poet.  
  
"That's beautiful, Jan." She breathes, buries her nose in blond hair. "Never thought about it like that."  
  
Jan chuckles a little, small clouds of white coming from her mouth that disperse immediately. "Your turn. What's your problem with winter?"  
  
Jackie sighs, tries to hide away in Jan's hair. The question can't be avoided forever, she knows that. She also knows that her dislike for the frosty weather stretches further than just a preference for sunny days and iced coffee. It not the climate that causes her mood to plummet. The frigid weather itself is just a reminder of the repetitive unlucky events that seem to happen around this time every year. It feels like a curse has been placed on her, damning her to a life of unhappy winters.  
  
"Came out to my mom in December. Lost my theater gig in January. Heart broken in February. Just a lot of...not great times."  
  
Jackie's voice is indifferent but Jan can feel the way her arms tighten around her, like she's afraid that if she lets go, she'll loose Jan to the cold too. Beats of silence pulse between them, and Jackie isn't sure if it's the tension or the snow that makes the air feel thick.  
  
"You know i'm not going anywhere, right?" Jan shatters the thin slate of quiet. "You know that I love you and i'm yours and I want to have cuddly cold mornings like this, with you, every year?"  
  
Jackie's eyes feel wet and she nods against Jan, sniffles from a mixture of a flushed face and fragile emotions. "I know.. I love you too."  
  
Jan pulls Jackie's head back with cold hands on either side and presses dramatic kisses on every inch that she can reach, until Jackie is scrunching up her face and giggling and the tears that squeeze out of her eyes are from laughter and not sadness.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, Jackie could come to a truce with the season, just as long as Jan is there.


	5. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's topic; sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see sick fics a lot with these two so here's my take on it! enjoy!

Jan could feel it coming on. Not that she really knew what _it_ was, but she knew something was wrong when her throat continued to hurt even after two cups of coffee.  
  
She doesn't say anything about it to Jackie in the morning. Doesn't think there's even anything to talk about. She's a singer, but winter and work has kept her too busy to perform and flex her voice. However, as they near the end of the cold months, she has started to sing more and more to prepare for the upcoming theater season. A sore throat could easily be rationalized as a result of being out of practice.   
  
It's still cold outside, the ground still covered in a layer of white and Jan uses this to justify her runny nose to herself.   
  
An air of malaise follows Jan around all day. It's like a cloak has been thrown over her, shrouding her in a low mood that is very not Jan. Gigi notices it when she walks into work with her shoulders slouched and a smile that doesn't reach her eyes like usual. Jan doesn't have an answer as to why she's so sluggish and dull, so she shrugs and ties her apron around her waist, and forces herself to smile through the shade.  
  
That night, Jan goes to sleep much earlier, almost as soon as she gets home. Jackie doesn't say anything about it, just takes her place with her arms around Jan.  
  
\---  
  
Jan wakes up with a killer headache shooting through her skill. Her eyes flutter open and the bright sunlight that fills their room every morning only makes worse, like a hammer hitting the nail already driven into her brain and making her wince. She can hear the television playing low in the background and hear quiet chuckles and she knows Jackie is awake and sitting up next to her. The blonde groans, rolls over until she's face down in her girlfriend's lap where the sun can't reach her eyes.  
  
"Why the fuck haven't we bought black out curtains?" Jan mumbles bitterly, and her throat feels like she swallowed burning sandpaper.  
  
"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Jackie hums, her hand coming to comb through Jan's hair. The younger girl lifts her head a bit, so Jackie can lean down and pepper sweet kisses all over her face. But Jackie stops her loving action abruptly, and Jan doesn't understand why.  
  
Jackie's eyebrows pull together and she places the back of her hand against Jan's forehead.   
  
"Wow, you're hot."  
  
Jan grins weakly. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."  
  
Jackie rolls her eyes. "No Jan- I think you have a fever."  
  
The brunette feels around Jan's face for a bit, testing other areas for the same warmth she feels on her forehead. Her skin looks paler than usual, with flushed cheeks and a red nose. It's warm in the apartment, thanks to the heater that Jackie turns on every morning without fail, but she knows the warmness on her girlfriend's skin is not from room temperature. Jan is definitely burning up.  
  
Jan frowns, tries to nuzzle against Jackie again and hide the illness that's clear on her face. "I'm not sick, it's just hot in here."  
  
Jackie raises an eyebrow, and then shrugs and leans back. "Fine, if you want to go to work instead of laying here and cuddling all day, be my guest."  
  
There's a beat of silence.  
  
"Jackie, I think i'm sick."   
  
\---  
  
Jackie's always liked taking care of Jan from day to day, so there's no complaint while she cater's to the sick girl's needs.   
  
The first thing Jackie does is bring Jan a mug of coffee. It's in one of Jackie's _Star Trek_ themed mugs, which is smaller than Jan's usual giant purple mug. The sick girl doesn't complain at the downsize though, because the heat of the drink soothes the burning in her throat. Jackie also manages to get Jan to take some pain medicine to help rid of the pain in her head.   
  
Jan becomes very calm and docile with Jackie looking after her. Jackie sits back against the headboard and Jan lays between her legs, her body wrapped around one of Jackie's legs and her head resting on her thigh. Her eyes close while Jackie massages her fingers against her temples, assisting the medicine in untangling the knot of hurt in her head. Jan falls asleep for a while longer, while Jackie busies herself with Netflix.  
  
Jan looks peaceful while she sleeps. She always has. It's a sharp contrast to the energy that usually pours out of her during the day, and it has become one of Jackie's favorite sights in the world, even when distorted by red cheeks and a stuffed nose.  
  
The blonde's eyes blink open after about two hours of silent sleep. She realizes she's laying beside Jackie now, who has her laptop in her lap and is typing away. Jan grumbles and rolls over to press against her to let her know she's awake and ready for the attention she was promised earlier.  
  
Jackie looks down at her, presses her hand against her forehead again, and then runs her fingers gently over her cheek. “Hi baby.”  
  
The sick girl smiles, half-opened eyes looking up at her. She only hums in response.  
  
Jackie grins, runs her nails soothingly through Jan’s hair, and carefully untangles the knots that stop her. “I called Gigi. Told her you’d be out for a couple days, so you’re covered for work.”   
  
Jan nods, places a kiss to Jackie’s fingertips when they travel down and brush over her lips. Jan hadn’t even thought about it, and was more than grateful that Jackie was there, always one step ahead of her. “Thanks Jackie.”  
  
“How are you feeling?” Jackie asks.  
  
The small smile on Jan’s lips crumbles away. “Amazing, best i've ever felt.”  
  
Sassy. Jackie purses her lips. “Maybe you should listen next time I tell you not to sit outside in shorts and tank tops when it‘s snowing.”  
  
Jan glares at her, but can’t muster up the energy to throw another witty comment back at her. She just frowns, which then takes the shape of a pout, and she forces her arms around Jackie’s waist as if to apologize for the sarcasm that jumped out.   
  
“Just hold me.”   
  
The request simply can’t be denied, no matter how much work Jackie has to do for her courses. She doesn’t even think about it, just closes the laptop and sets it beside the bed and out of the way. With some maneuvering, she sinks down into the bed until she's laying next to Jan again, and holds her arms out to allow Jan to curl up close to her chest.  
  
”You’re gonna get me sick.” Jackie mumbles, burying her face in knotted blonde hair that always smells like flowers.   
  
”You’re the one who offered to cuddle with me all day, remember?” Jan retorts, muffled by the fabric of Jackie’s shirt that she has her face hidden in.  
  
Jackie’s silent for a moment. “True. You got me there.”  
  
\---  
  
Jan improves greatly over the next two days, thanks to Jackie.   
  
She's excused from work for two days, which allows her to run through the full course of her illness. It also helps that Jackie is currently a medical student, so Jan really is in great hands when it comes to being ill.  
  
This time, when the sun invades their room in the morning, there's no pain in her head as she blinks her eyes open. There's no headache, no throat set aflame. She feels great, energized, a couple days off seemed to be the perfect cure for both her cold and her exhaustion. The room is chilled, which means Jackie hasn't woken up yet to turn on the heater and is still laying with her. It feels good. Jan feels good.  
  
She sits up, stretches out and runs her nails through her hair to pick apart the knots that have formed overnight. Looking down at the sleeping beauty next to her, she can't see her face but has access to the messy curls, and can't resist tangling her fingers in them. Jackie starts to stir then, and Jan smiles.  
  
And then _the brunette groans, rolls over until she's face down in her girlfriend's lap where the sun can't reach her eyes._  
  
"Why the fuck _haven't_ we got blackout curtains?"


	6. sick 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: sick (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and not my best work, ill admit it, but ive been running around with graduation stuff and work and i wanted to get something out! so i hope you enjoy it!

Jackie doesn't get sick often.  
  
Even as a kid, the couple of times that a flu would be going around, she was always the lucky one that rarely caught it. Being a medical student now, she's learned how to identify the symptoms and avoid the sickness. She always takes caution when she notices a runny nose or nasty cough from a person around her, always covers her mouth when she sneezes and washes her hands often. Really, she only ever gets sick when she sticks around someone who is already sick.   
  
A couple of days cuddling and comforting an ill Jan seemed to do just the trick.   
  
It's already noon. Jackie has gotten as far as the living room couch before her knees feel like jelly and give up on holding her upright. The soft dark grey cushions become her resting place for the day. It's dimmer in the living space rather than in their bedroom,given neither of them had gotten a chance to open the curtains and let the light in. Jackie voices that she wants to keep them shut, while she pulls the fluffy white blanket over her burning skin. Jan's all over her then, prepping soft pillows behind her head and tucking the blanket to fit her body snug.  
  
"I'm fine, Jan." Jackie mumbles, watching the blonde fuss over her.  
  
"You're _very_ warm Jackie. Should I take you to a hospital?" Jan worries, the back of her hand pressed against Jackie's forehead.  
  
"Jan, no-"  
  
She presses her hand to the back of her neck now. "What if it's serious?"  
  
"Jan-"  
  
And once again on her cheek, "But what if-"  
  
"Jan!" Jackie grabs her wrist, pulling it away from her clammy skin and pressing a soft kiss to the center of her palm. "It's just the flu. I'm okay, promise."  
  
Jan means well, Jackie knows that. She has seen first hand the outpour of love from Jan's heart, the pure good of her soul. Jackie knows she just wants to help her get better as soon as possible just as Jackie had done for her the past couple of days. But Jackie has always taken care of herself when she'd fallen ill in the past. A combination of pride and living alone meant Jackie had to nurse herself back to health in the few times she's caught a cold. It's what she's use to.  
  
"Can I do anything for you?"  
  
Jan's eyes are wide, puppy-dog like and worried. She wants to help, and Jackie's body _does_ ache. So maybe she cab make an exception. "Tea, maybe? And some pain killers?"  
  
The blonde nods, places a kiss in Jackie's hairline and rushes around to the kitchen. Jackie watches for a couple of moments as Jan fills the kettle and digs through their excessive amount of mugs. Her eyebrows are permanently pulled together with focus and worry and Jackie would like to smooth them out, pull a smile back onto that pretty face and assure her that she'll good as new in a couple of days.  
  
The bright kitchen light starts to hurt Jackie's eyes and she ends up rolling onto the couch, burying her face in the cushions where it's dark and the only noise she hears is Jan's faint humming.  
  
"Here, baby."  
  
She must have dozed off, because it feels like it's only been a minuet since she closed her eyes. Jan's hand is cold on her flaming skin and when Jackie turns over she is met by a calmer, smiling Jan.   
  
"Take these, and your tea is here." Jan places the painkillers in her hand and points to the rainbow mug on the coffee table. "Anything else?"  
  
Jackie easily swallows the two tiny pills, and then glances around. "I think i'm okay..."  
  
Jan frowns a little, and Jackie instantly wants to take it back. She wants to help, Jackie can see it in her face, but the blonde just nods and turns away without protest. She starts walking back towards their room, and her shoulders fall lower than usual. Jackie can hear the thuds of her bare feet on the floor.  
  
"Well, _actually_ -"  
  
The footsteps stop.  
  
"Some people say love _is_ the best medicine."  
  
It's only seconds before the rapid patter of Jan's feet starts again and she's back in front of Jackie. Her lips are back in a smile and Jackie already feels a little less sick looking at it. She mirrors it, holds her hands out like a child wanted to be picked up and Jan easily falls into them. She lays on Jackie and like a weighted blanket that brings more comfort than the actual thing when she nuzzles into Jackie's untamed curls.   
  
"You're sweaty." Jan mumbles.   
  
Jackie laughs, runs her hands through the ends of Jan's hair. "Am I? I feel cold."  
  
"Well you're hot as hell."


	7. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: getting drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure what this is, but enjoy!!

Winter finally came to an end, and spring moved in quickly to replace it.  
  
It's no secret that Jackie is not a fan of the colder months, but she very much enjoyed the transition out of them. Seeing the world bloom into full green leaves and colorful flowers was an instant cure for her winter blues. The frost melted off of the sidewalks and she found herself wearing less and less layers of clothing when she'd go out. Spring had always treated her much better than any of the other seasons.

After all, she met Jan the previous spring, and she was the best gift the world had ever given to her.  
  
Jackie stopped turning on the heat in the morning, something Jan seemed to be very grateful for. She also started sitting out on the balcony more often while working through her college classes. The temperature was perfect, not cold, but not hot enough that she was sweating. She drank less tea and more iced coffee, often in the mornings when she started to walk Jan to work and order a drink to keep her occupied on the walk home.   
  
Similar to the flowers, Jackie had bloomed back to life in the beginning of the warmer months.   
  
Jan's hours were changed back to her original morning shifts, which meant they had the majority of the afternoon to do whatever they wanted. Jackie keeps herself occupied with school and musical albums until Jan arrives home. She's usually tired when she gets home, and just wants to curl into Jackie's lap and watch Netflix, which is absolutely fine with Jackie.  
  
Except one night, when Jan comes home a little more energized than usual after a shift.  
  
"Let's go out." Jan proposes, looking up at Jackie from where she lays with her head in her lap.  
  
"On a date?"  
  
"Yeah," Jan shrugs. "Or like, to a club. Haven't done that in a while, might be fun."  
  
Jackie isn't expecting that. They haven't been out to drink in a long time. With a combination of Jan's unsteady work schedule and Jackie's winter mood drop, they just haven't found the time. She wonders where Jan's sudden urge to drink and dance is coming from.  
  
"Is this your way of saying you wanna get drunk and dance with me?" Jackie raises an eyebrow.   
  
Jan smiles wide. "Absolutely. Is that a yes?"  
  
Jackie chuckles. "Yes, i'll go clubbing with you."  
  
\- - -  
  
The club is packed, not to Jackie's surprise. She isn't particularly excited to be surrounded by sweaty drunk strangers on the dance floor, but she pushes through because Jan looks like she's having the time of her life.  
  
Jackie's never been a super heavy drinker. One or two vodka cokes and she's loose enough that the blasting music and crowded dance floor don't bother her as much anymore. All she can focus on is Jan's body against her, the significantly drunker girl grinding to the beat of a new Lady Gaga song she barely recognizes from one of Jan's playlists. Her hands grip onto Jan's hips, and the vibration of the music demands that they keep dancing.   
  
Jan's having an amazing time, drinking more than she should and dancing unashamed against Jackie. She deserves it, Jackie knows Jan works harder than anyone and asks for little in return. A good night at the clubs is the least Jackie could do for her.  
  
They break away from the dance floor to slide into an empty booth. Jan's ready for another drink, despite Jackie's warning of the intense hangover awaiting her in the morning.  
  
"Stay here, i'll get it." Jackie mumbles into her ear, presses a kiss against the giggling girl's temple and gets up to approach the bar.  
  
The bar is pretty busy, and Jackie feels bad for the poor girl trying to juggle the amount of orders coming in. Jackie props herself up on one of the stools because Jan's vodka cranberry can wait until the singular bartender is free enough to make it. Her arm rests against the counter top and her head balances on her hand, and for a couple of seconds, she closes her eyes and soaks in the buzzing of her brain in tempo with the music.   
  
They reopen, and she turns to look at the booth where Jan should be sitting alone. Except she's not alone anymore.   
  
A tall man leans his hands on the end of the table, and Jackie can practically smell his bear soaked breath from her seat at the bar. Jan is smiling, but Jackie instantly recognizes the uncomfortable undertone that accompanies it. He clearly doesn't see it, because he's still smirking and reaching out to touch her hair and Jackie draws the line there.   
  
"Hey baby." Jackie calls, walking right past the much taller man and slipping back next to Jan. Her arm wraps around the blonde's shoulders, and she pulls her closer to her body. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Jan's trying to conceal her laughter at the man's shocked face. "Dunno', he just keep saying he likes my hair."  
  
At that, Jackie runs her fingers through the blonde locks, purely just to flex that she can, and he's not allowed.   
  
"I'm bored here." Jackie decides, turning her head away from the speechless guy. "Let's go home. I'm dying to get you out of that pretty purple dress."  
  
He seems to get the message then, removes his hands from their table and walks away to pester another lone girl at the bar who seems to be much more interested in his weird compliments about her hair. Jan breaks into laughter when he's gone, and she leans her head on Jackie's shoulder and throws her arm around her waist.  
  
"Did you get my drink?"  
  
Jackie purses her lips. "I think you've had enough, baby. Let's go home for real."  
  
\- - -  
  
Jackie props the door open with her foot and squeezes through the doorway with her arm around Jan's waist and a pair of silver heels in her hand. Jan had given up halfway through their walk home and took her heels off, and Jackie ended up holding them and Jan to keep her from stumbling into the street. Her same foot pushes the door closed and she drops the silver heels beside it, along with her own heels that she easily slips off herfeet.   
  
"That was so fun!" Jan exclaims, her nonstop giggles making Jackie grin wide. "We should do it again."  
  
"We will, doll," Jackie assures, guiding her through their dim apartment and towards their bedroom. "Lets get you into bed first, okay?"  
  
Jan frowns for the first time that night. "I'm not tired though."  
  
"I know you're not." Jackie chuckles.   
  
Jackie lays Jan gently on the bed, watches how the slightly messy waves fan out around her head. She leaves Jan there and rifles through one of the drawers of their shared dressers. A large t-shirt is chosen, one Jackie isn't sure who it originally belonged to, and she tosses it onto the bed beside Jan. Jackie retrieves a makeup wipe and a hairbrush before returning to the drunk girl on the bed, who already looks like she's falling asleep.   
  
"Come here, beautiful."  
  
Jackie kneels on the bed beside Jan, places one hand on her chin to keep her still while she wipes away her glittery makeup.  
  
"My makeup looked so good though." Jan whines, trying to squirm away from the makeup wipe.   
  
"You'll thank me in the morning."  
  
The makeup wipe is tossed to the side and Jackie tackles the knots in Jan's hair now. The brush gently works through them until her hair is soft and detangled. The last thing to take care of is Jan's dress. As much as Jackie loves the way the shiny purple fabric frames Jan's hips, she knows the blonde will be much more comfortable without it when she wakes up.  
  
Jackie slides the straps off of Jan's arms and pulls the dress down her body and off her legs. It's thrown to the side with the rest of the laundry they've been putting off for a couple of days. Jackie reaches for the t-shirt that landed just above Jan on the bed, but is interrupted by hands on her shoulders that tug her down.   
  
"You're so hot, Jackie." Jan mumbles.  
  
The drunk blonde leans up to kiss Jackie sloppily on the lips. Jackie leans into it, her fingers loosely gripping onto the t-shirt, and she has to pull herself away before she gets lost in the sounds of Jan's small moans. As much as she'd like to indulge her, to make her feel even better than she already does with the alcohol running in her veins, she knows Jan is halfway to passing out on their bed and might not make it through all that.   
  
"C'mon baby, let me dress you." Jackie presses a kiss to Jan's nose. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise."  
  
Jan pouts, clearly not pleased with the answer, but she lets Jackie slide the soft cotton shirt over her body. Jackie leaves her with one more soft kiss on her cheek before going to tackle her own makeup and hair. The makeup comes off easily, but her hair is significantly more knotted than Jan's. It takes her around five minuets to break through the knots that are inevitable with her curly hair, and she opts for a big shirt that is very similar to the one she put Jan in.  
  
When Jackie's pleased, she flicks off the bathroom light and comes back into the bedroom. She's not surprised to see Jan fast asleep on the bed, and but the sight still makes her smile soft. She crawls into the bed and manages to pull the sheets down just enough to slip under them. Jan's light enough for Jackie to pull her up to the pillows, Jan only grumbles a little while Jackie maneuvers the covers over the both of them. The blonde ultimately ends up snuggling up close to Jackie, with her face nuzzled in brown curls and Jackie's hands around her waist.  
  
Jackie assumes Jan's already asleep after a few silent moments. "I love you so much." She whispers against the top of her head.  
  
"I love you too, Jackie."


	8. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays topic: beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short but i think it’s cute. wrote this on my phone in the car on the way home from the beach 💜  
> enjoy!

Jan looks unbelievably good in a bikini.  
  
Jackie thinks this while she rubs sunscreen into her own skin, watching Jan skip into the rolling waves and shriek when the cold salt water splashes her. It was already a struggle to get the excited blonde to put on sunscreen and not just run into the ocean. She didn’t wait up for Jackie and that’s fine, because Jackie’s enjoying the view of the happy girl in her new bathingsuit.  
  
It’s lavender and fits Jans body too well, and Jackie doesn’t regret spending the money to buy it for her.  
  
”Come on Jacks! It’s not that cold!” Jan yells to her.  
  
Jackie rubs the rest of the lotion on her legs and stands up straight. Her own bathingsuit is an orange one piece. It’s a little too revealing for her taste, but the way Jan looked at her when she put it on was enough to wear it.  
  
”You’re literally shivering, Jan.”  
  
The sand crunches under Jackie’s feet and the sun is hot when Jackie isn’t under the cover of the umbrella. It warms her skin and reflects on Jan’s blonde hair. The water is cold and contrasts the warms she feels from her ankles up and Jackie wonders why they hadn’t come sooner.  
  
”Just gotta get use to it, come on.”  
  
Jan skips through the water and towards her, stumbles when a wave hits her back and laughs. Jackie’s slowly making her way further in, letting herself adapt to the water, but stops when Jan opens her arms.  
  
”Jan don’t. Don’t!” 

  
It’s too late and Jan wraps her arms around her. The blonde’s skin is cold and Jackie laughs through it, wraps her arms around Jan’s waist and lifts her up. Jan shriek-laughs as she’s spun around and dumped back into the water. She brings Jackie down with her, and the waves splash over both of them.

”See, it’s not that bad.” Jan mumbles quieter.

She’s caught under Jackie and her eyes look especially big and bright in the sunlight. Jackie leans in then to kiss her. Her lips taste like salt and the strawberry icepops they ate earlier. They only break apart when another big wave splashes over them, and they both break into laughs.

”I love you.”


End file.
